dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dwarf
Resistance and Legion of the Dead The resistance to magic is from exposure to lyrium (80% sure). Also, shouldn't there be a seperate page for the Leigon of the Dead? Jackimole 00:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Natural resistance to magic The page said that dwarves could not be mages because of their natural resistence to magic. The developers have said it's their lack of connection to the Fade (they also don't go there when they sleep) that does it. They included the magical resistence as a 'bonus' for players, though in-setting, that's due to their lack of connection as well. Maria Caliban 07:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Duplicating from the official wiki There is a lot of good information on the Official DA Wiki that is not necessarily here. Do we want to duplicate things? I have duplicated a few that I thought would best enhance the information here, but I am not sure how far to take it. Suggestions? --Adaram 02:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) : The last time I check, the majority of information on the Official DA:O wiki was the same information we have, only said through a character in the setting. I know they're updating it though, so if you find information we lack, feel free to update the wiki with it. :) Maria Caliban 03:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Humans and dwarves did the humans and dwarves ever fight each other? I think I remember hearing something about the humans and dwarves having a war with each other but I can't remember where. :Not that I'm aware of. The constant war against the darkspawn is the only significant fighting that the dwarves were involved in (from what I've read :)). Loleil 00:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you're referring to the "dwarven invasion in Lothering" claim which was included in Redcliffe Village page since its creation but was removed as it was unsourced for all these years. 15:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chantry in Orzammar spoiler! during the credits it states that the dwarf priest who wanted to found a chantry is killed after he succeeds and the chantry was going to start a crusade againts orzammar Children Any reason we don't see dwarf children, i see elf and human once in a while but not dwarves The Common Tongue While browsing, I found an interesting thread on Social - BioWare where Mr. Gaider said "The common tongue actually comes from the dwarves. They introduced trade and currency to humanity." Should this be added to the trivia? —'Rocketai' (Ho there! •''' ) 18:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I thought Thedas english was a descendant of Tevinter, which was a descendant of elvish ... O.O :I vote Yes to add this to trivia. --SylvanLore (talk) 11:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Trading relationships The article says that there's evidence of trading relationships with the Arlathan elves in the trivia section, yet there's nothing in the trivia section along those lines. Best I can figure, it's talking about Cadash Thaig. Split Just in case anyone was wondering, the split proposal is sort of at Forum:Book excerpts. The idea is to group codex entries (whether they are found in-game or elsewhere). The dwarves section will be identified. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : The page has been split. --'''D. (talk · ) 17:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) or has there been a debate already? does anyone want to defend the notion that the dwarven caste system is "complex"? between the accident/sponsorship of birth and/or the perpetration of exceptional deeds by which one might 'rise up', i haven't seen any depiction of it as inherently complicated - quite the contrary. it would be unsurprising to learn that particularly elitist nobles and shapers carve out a more intricate hierarchy for purposes of matchmaking, sniping and so on, but unless there's an eye-opening canon-novel (or even some bad-ass fanfic) to which i am not hip (entirely possible, i am way behind on both), consider this a suggestion for "complex" to be stricken from the record. i might even go after "interrelated". actually, i want to renovate several bits of that opening sentence, but i'll wait until there's a consensus/ruling on this ~complex~ thing :) Yeti magi (talk) 20:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :for that matter, what does "the very top" mean that "the top" doesn't? reminds me of 'chiefest' - i won't deny waxing poetical on occasion, but a treatment of culture isn't oratory... is it? Yeti magi (talk) 20:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Symbol of all dwarves I think the symbol of all dwarves is the mark on the gate to Orzammar, it could be extracted from picture below. File:Entrance_to_Orzammar.png What do you think about it? (talk) 15:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Why do you think that this is the symbol of all the dwarves? Also I'm not sure which exactly mark you're referring to. 01:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Every country and city shows it's herealdy on their borders. It's like you go from Poland to Germany and sees heraldy of Germany on border. The mark I mention is on the door. (talk) 07:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Or it could be just a decoration. They are also quite common on the doors :) (talk) 08:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a really wild guess, Dalish fan. 09:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) History I feel like the History should at least mention the 7 brothers that founded the Dwarven Empire. One of the greatest thaigs, and the capitol, (Orzammar) is even named after one of them. Where the history starts seems to completely disregard and skip this part. (talk) 03:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is a legend, not recorded history. Regardless, I agree that the Seven Brothers should be mentioned in this page and it's in my to-do-list when I rework on this page. 10:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Language Separation Qunlat and Elven languages have already own pages. Is amount of known dwarven words big enough to have own page? (talk) 15:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. 15:44, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I need opinions of more before I make the separate page. (talk) 15:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yes FirstDrell, you can simply crop that section and make a separate page. However, the page title should remain similar to the section title, ie. "Dwarven languages and phrases". 16:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds like a reasonable idea. Can you take care of that please Viktoria ?- 16:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes that's easy enough. However there are dozens of links which currently direct users to "Dwarf#Languages and phrases". If Mostlyautumn could locate these exact links and redirect them to the new page, that would be great and provide the new page with all the needed links it should have. 16:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Birth Just listened to a dialogue (3rd paragraph) between Oghren and Velanna … Shouldn't it be mentioned here as a (humorous) note or trivia that--according to Oghren--Dwarves aren't born as a baby but as egg-like rocks from which after some weeks the babys emerge? -- CompleCCity 13:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think humorous notes are suitable based on the current editing style of the wiki. Also I find it too trivial to be even mentioned in the trivia section. 14:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, okay … there's also a following dialogue between Sigrun and Oghren where it's more or less stated as a joke. -- CompleCCity 14:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The Ambasadoria? Should not the Ambasadoria in Tevinter be listed under settlements? I mean from what I gather there is a sizeable population. (Dorian talking about dwarves being "everywhere, nevermind the ambasadoria") --ROSSO Irrelevant? Your last edit, Viktoria, removed the following section: Templar Order − Though it is apparently rare, some surfacer dwarves can and do join the Templar Order.An example is Laros, the dwarven templar from Dragon Age: Last Flight. Furthermore, those that do so discover that the constant exposure to lyrium that dwarves--for good or ill--take for granted does not ensure protection from the dangers of a templar's required lyrium ingestion.According to Ser (character) when speaking to a dwarven Inquisitor when taking the templar specialization. Though it is unclear if they remain more resistant to its withering effects than other races, it is arguable that a dwarf's overall magical resistance would produce excellent templar recruits. You think, it's irrelevant? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:39, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't remove it, I moved it from "Foreign Relations" to the "Notes" section. The reason of course is that there is no mention about relations between dwarves with the templars. In fact the text mainly explains and speculates a bit on dwarven resistance mixed with the templar lyrium consumption. 16:33, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::My apologies! Missed that, perhaps because of the slight rewording. It's perfect this way. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:56, November 30, 2017 (UTC)